Silence of the night
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: This is a short story about little Legolas and his nightmares.


**Summary**: This is a short story about little Legolas and his nightmares.

**Disclaimer**: I think it's rather unnecessary statement, but Arda with all it's characters belongs to Professor Tolkien. I own only those, created by me.

Silence of the night

The room was dark and silent. No light or sound came through the big window. Little form on the bed shifted restlessly, frowning in it's sleep. It was quiet and peaceful around but inside the elfling's mind horrific nightmares were plaguing it's sleep. With a soft gasp that sounded like a loud cry in the still chilly air Legolas awoke sitting in his bed. He was panting for breath, eyes wide in horror. Crystal drops of cold sweat were forming on his fair brow, his long silky hair sticking to it.

Minutes passed but the elfling remained motionless, his fear freezing him to the spot. Each beat of a pulse sounded like a loud drum to Legolas' own ears. His heart was racing wildly and his brain was caught in a net of horror, his nerves extremely tensed. it seemed his own room turned to be alien and dangerous, each shadow materializing into cruel monster, each dark corner hiding something to hurt him.

Legolas remembered his father telling him that it was only his imagination but this knowledge wasn't strong enough to win against all consuming terror and pure panic that had a strong hold over him.

His body refused to move, even when Legolas finally collected his will and courage. He needed to find someone, to be calmed, to see the light... Legolas struggled desperately with himself, calling for help all his bravery. At last his cold numb limbs moved. Slowly, one inch after other, he moved his covers away. All this time his senses were sharp, catching each smallest rustle, each squeak. His fear doubled sounds making them resemble someone's stealthy steps just outside his room.

Swallowing hard Legolas got on his feet in one fast move and froze in fear waiting for some imagined monster to come to life. Minutes passed slowly, measured only by crazy heartbeat of the elfling. Nothing happened and Legolas felt a little more confident, walking to the door. He knew every inch of his room, every spot on the floor, but it took all his will to put one foot in front of another for he expected to find it meeting empty air as if some bottomless chasm would suddenly appeared right in front of him. It took agonizingly long for him to cross the room and get to the door. Cold stone chilled his bare feet slowing him even more. But finally the doorknob was firmly clenched in Legolas' fist.

Taking one calming breath the elfling opened the door slightly and peered outside the room. The corridor was completely empty, dark and cold. Legolas swallowed once more. He knew his father's room was few meters away from his own, surely he can walk that far. Taking one uncertain step he left the room. The elfling shivered. Legolas put one hand on the wall feeling somewhat more sure with the solid surface under his palm. Step by step, slowly he made his way down the corridor. His heart was beating so strong that he couldn't hear any other sound.

Finally his hand rested at the door to his father's room. He knew it was unlocked so that he can come in at any time he want. Grabbing the doorknob Legolas pushed the door. His despair panic increased when the door remain closed. He felt almost deaf hearing only rumbling sound of his blood in the ears. He whimpered slightly, pushing the door once more.

The elfling stumbled into his father's sleeping chamber almost fainting from relief. He needed few moments before he could do anything. At last he was able to think relatively clear. He glanced at his father. The elder elf was sleeping, his face calm and peaceful. Strangely, Legolas felt as if he was alone. Even as he was standing near his father the fear didn't go away. The elfling was ready to cry, but he didn't want to wake his father.

Lonely ray of the moonlight lightened the room a bit catching the silent scene. The elf was sleeping at the big bed, his fair hair spilled over the pillows and little elfling standing in the doorway with tears sparkling in his eyes.

Thranduil frowned slightly in his sleep sensing someone's presence. He opened his eyes and waited few moments before his they would adjust to the darkness.

"Legolas?" He asked softly sitting up.

The elfling silently ran forward jumping into his father's waiting arms. Few tears rolled down his cheeks. Thranduil sighed, caressing his son's hair, noticing with concern the coldness of the elfling's skin. He gently pulled the blanket on top of his son, starting to sing an old lullaby, his soft voice mysteriously intertwining with the silence of the night.


End file.
